


My Worry

by Death_as_a_Verb



Series: My Favorite Things I Wrote in School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off my sister and I, She’s my best friend, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_as_a_Verb/pseuds/Death_as_a_Verb
Summary: My younger sister and I have always been very close since we were little so I wrote this for my creative writing class.





	My Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some other stuff from my creative writing class just because I kind of liked them.

I worry about her. The majority of my personality is worrying but she it the object of a lot of my worry. Is she okay? Is she finding her way alright? Does she need help? Does she have enough money for today? Is she making friends? Is anyone being mean to her? I swear, if someone is being mean to her I will kill them on the spot. I wonder if she’s happy. I hope she’s happy. I want to protect her from everything. I watched her experience the world, I’ve experienced some things along side her too. She sees the world so much different than I do. Purer, like everything is beautiful. She my reason. My reason I try to do better, in school and in life; to be a better person. I would die painfully over and over again for the rest of forever just for her to be safe. I worry about her. I protect her. I take care of her. That’s my job. Sometimes it scares me how much I’m willing to give up for her. I’d give up everything I know and have for her. If I had to choose between saving the whole world or saving her I’d choose her over and over and over. When she’s around I pretend I don’t worry about her so much, she doesn’t like it when I act like a mother hen. I don’t know if she worries about me as much as I worry about her but that doesn’t matter, she could wish I was dead and that won’t stop how much I worry about her. The way she’s naturally smart and the way that when she decides that she wants to do something she becomes so determined to do it and succeed makes me wish I had that same motivation. I smile at her as she waves goodbye.  
“Be careful,” I call to her, “little sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry of any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
